


闰年

by Error5789



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Leap Year (2010) Fusion, Leap Year, M/M, Omega Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error5789/pseuds/Error5789
Summary: 由于一个传说，Charles Xavier决定在下一次发情期前向Howard Stark求婚，在爱尔兰。





	1. 丁格尔

**Author's Note:**

> 重看 单身男子/A Single Man 而翻了马修·古迪/Matthew Goode的作品出来，于是有了这篇AU。
> 
> 脑洞大，慎入。
> 
> Background ：  
> ① Omega的发情期是一季一次，从第一次发情的月份算起。  
> ② “结”不是每一对Alpha和Omega都可以形成的，事实上，许多对已婚的Alpha和Omega都只能相互标记而无法形成结，即他们都无法生育孩子。无法形成结的标记可以轻易被打破。无法形成结，特指“结合”

得知Howard去参加研讨会的地点是都柏林的Raven从沙发上一跳而起，尖叫着对Charles说：“这是天意啊！”

“你知道的，”——不，Raven，我什么都不知道——“今天是2016年的2月23日！机不可失！”

“什么？”Charles难以置信地盯着一脸兴奋的Raven在手舞足蹈。

“哦！你们交往有3年多吧？而你在我和Azazel婚后的半年里已经不止一次地暗示Howard，希望他向你求婚，对吧？”

“是的，无所不知的‘渡鸦’女王。”Charles无可奈何又宠溺地对Raven说，“但你现在如此的兴奋是怎么回事？”

“少拿我名字打趣，Charles。”Raven清清嗓子，严肃的继续说道，“爱尔兰传说，若在闰年的2月29日求婚成功，伴侣会幸福相伴一辈子。”

*******************************

多么棒的主意啊！Charles愤懑的想，除开遇上这鬼天气！——“女士们先生们，以下是机长的再次告示，前方天气状况糟糕，我们遇上强劲风暴，都柏林机场已被迫关闭，而我们将会改降威尔士首府卡迪夫。”——好极了！Charles取下氧气罩，望向身旁被颠簸得快从座位上掉下来的老神父，老神父在氧气罩下说：“至少还可以降落，孩子。”

“很抱歉，由于天气恶劣，今天所有航班暂停。”很好！Charles望着眼前的人潮拥挤的机场大厅，耳边是不间断播放的“所有航班暂停”的广播——我一定会找到一个法子去到都柏林——Charles深吸一口气拖着行李箱往机场大门走去。

“我们很遗憾的通知大家，所有开往爱尔兰方向的渡轮班次已停驶……”什么？Charles一进渡轮大厅就听到这广播。不是开玩笑吧！

Charles急不可耐的奔向售票处，“请问现在连一班开往爱尔兰的船都没了吗？”

“是的，先生。你听到广播了是吗？”售票员连头都没抬的盯着手中的报纸说道，“如果你急着要去爱尔兰，可以先去到丁格尔，毕竟在这班渡轮现在还没暂停，然后再从丁格尔乘车去到柯克。”售票员抬头“柯克就在爱尔兰，对吧。”

“恐怕船开不到渡口啦！”船长对Charles说道，Charles双手爪着船舱窗户边上的扶手稳着身子，浑身潮湿的站在船长身旁，整艘船上就只有他和船长两个人。

“那我们要在哪儿停船？”

好得不能再好了！Charles站在一处不知名的海滩上看着远去的渡船，肆虐了整天的暴雨居然在他上岸的时候缓慢地平复下来。

当Charles走上海滩边的礁石堤岸后，雨居然停了，天色泛黄，夕阳沉沉的挂在海岸线上，潮湿腥咸的海风吹动着岸边的杂草，拂过Charles的脸庞和发梢。Charles静静的望着这番景色，轻叹口气，拖着行李箱朝岸边的亮着点点光火的小镇走去。


	2. 旅馆“磁场”

Magnetic Inn，Charles走进这间位处高地，外墙涂满灰蓝色但有些残破的旅馆。

酒客冷清的坐在吧台附近，三三两两的聊着天，澄黄色灯光在烟雾中显得昏暗，可空气却一点也不浑浊，带有一丝清凉，也许是由于靠海的原因？

“嗯，嘿！”Charles拘谨的发现客人大都是上了年纪的老人家，除了吧台后的酒保，这声招呼让旅馆里的所有人把目光聚焦在他身上。

“你们好啊，附近有公交站吗？我想去都柏林。”  
“澳洲人？”在吧台左边的一位稍胖的老人和他身旁的人说，“不，南非的。”另一名瘦高的老人说道。

“哈，事实上我是苏格兰裔美国人。”Charles有些尴尬的说，“这儿没有公交或火车吗？”

“公交和火车在上世纪就停啦~”那名瘦高的老人说道。

“胡说！这儿从来没有通过火车。”稍胖的老人反驳道

“我说上世纪有什么不对？”

Charles紧张地朝吧台移动了一步，希望这两位老人不要吵起来，“那么，这里有出租车吗？”

酒保把注意力从老人的争吵中移出，站直了一直趴在吧台上的身子，用一双灰蓝色的眼睛打量了Charles一下，痞痞地转身从墙上的壁柜里取出一张名片递过来，然后走进了身后的厨房。

“谢了。”Charles松了口气说，并连忙取出手机。

“搞什么？没电了？”

Charles要开始抓狂了，今天这是什么运气啊！幸好，一直趴在吧台右边的酒客抬头对他说，“那儿有电话。”Charles感激地对他一笑，“谢谢。”

电话一下子就被接通，“你好，我想订辆车去都柏林。”

“是吗？可我们这儿不接待棕色头发的美国人。”

Charles听着这把清冷低沉的嗓音，疑惑地问，“什么叫棕色头发？你怎么知道我的发色？”刚说完，Charles看见酒保手里举着另一只话筒，从厨房走出。

酒客们哈哈大笑，酒保痞笑地望着Charles。

“哦，好吧，你就是司机？”Charles看见酒保把话筒挂回门边的墙上，也把话筒挂了回去。

“都柏林是投机分子和小人的集聚地，我是不会去的。”酒保双手撑着吧台边，神色冷淡地望着Charles。

Charles深吸口气，轻咬了下嘴唇一下说道，“那这儿提供住宿吧？毕竟它叫‘旅馆’？”

************************************

“我瞥了一下餐单……”Charles在酒保带他去套房的路上问。

“厨房打烊了”

Charles听到这声不含任何感情的回答，因这趟旅途而忍耐了一整天的怒气与拖着箱包四处寻找交通工具去都柏林的委屈就要变成一堆脏话脱口而出，但他再次深吸一口气，忍住了，“作为一名众所周知的热情好客的丁格尔人，你可以提供一些食物吗？”

站在客房门前，灰蓝色的眼睛盯着亮蓝色的眼睛几秒，说“好吧，我给你做个吊死三文治。”

吊死？这可怕的口音。Charles一边想着刚才的对话，一边把整个房间打量了一轮。——天，这样的旅馆有谁会入住呢？难道都没人打扫吗？——不知是何年月的一只空香槟瓶立在床头柜上，斗柜、衣柜、台灯和窗沿上落满灰尘——希望床上不会有臭虫。

然后Charles找了一圈，发现唯一的电源插口居然无法对接自己的手机充电插头，于是，临界点到达了，他抬手用力地挥打了下身旁的窗帘，激起一阵灰尘。


	3. 路途愉快

这间残破旅馆的唯一可取之处就是它后院里的景致了，Charles虽没有被臭虫咬到，但也一夜辗转难以入眠，最后在睡与醒之间，Charles果断决定起身看日出。

有段时日没有被精心修整过的草地上开出一朵朵紫色与蓝色的花朵，Charles不知道它们确切的学称，但它们像一串串缩小版的吊铃，估计是风信子的近亲。

整个海岸线都在的悬崖边上，而草地就一直延伸到那，海水在崖底的沙滩上缓和拍打，朝阳的照耀让海面像被撒了碎金一样，闪亮刺目。

海藻与海盐混着泥土和青草的微风吹送，Charles觉得昨日的一切都没那么难以忍受了。

如果不赶时间，我真想在这儿小住几日，只为这番景色。

“……你知道我们已经宽限了好几天了。”

“是的，但我也说过再给我半个月的时间。”

“哦，不不不，最多一个星期，900欧元就要还清。”

“10天”

Charles的注意力被随风飘来的对话吸引住了，他回头发现一群人围在后院外头的栅栏边，确切的说是那名酒保背对着Charles，与3名面色不善的壮汉在交谈。

Charles不禁朝他们靠近。

“好，就10天，但你要还1000，还有，如果不还，厨房就不是你的了，Erik。”为首的那名壮汉用要挟的口吻叫出酒保的名字。  
Erik干脆地往掌心吐了口唾沫，伸出来，“说定了。”

那壮汉也朝掌心吐了口唾沫，回握Erik，“说定了。”然后招招手，和两名手下离开了。

“所以，Erik？”Charles模仿昨晚酒保轻佻的口吻说“你经营这间旅馆？”

Erik回头看着晨光中的Charles说，“加上住宿费600欧元，我搭你去都柏林。”

 

“大众甲壳虫？”Charles难以置信地看着眼前这台和旅馆一样破旧不堪的奶白色“小车”说道。

“最经典的款式不是吗？”Erik轻轻地拍了拍车头，对站在车尾箱前的Charles说，“放好你的行李。”

而Charles望着布满锈迹的把手说，“麻烦帮个忙”我怕这玩意儿不堪一动。

Erik不耐地翻了个白眼，走了过去，一把拎过Charles手上的箱包。

“你这箱包的拉杆收不回去！”Erik用力的压着拉杆，吓得Charles边说边重新接过手，“请把后车厢打开就好，你太用力压它了，阿玛尼是Howard送我的啊……”

“你说什么？”Erik像是听到什么难以理解的东西一样，像望着白痴般看着Charles。

“呃，阿玛尼，乔治·阿玛尼。”Charles按下拉杆，小心翼翼地观察着Erik的脸色。

“哦，快坐回车里吧”Erik没好气地接过箱包，打开后车厢，“你叫乔治？那需要搭把手让你上车吗，乔治？”Erik一把举起它，丢进车里，“他居然给箱子起名叫‘乔治’？怪胎一个。”

“今天是25号，还好时间没这么赶。”总算可以松口气的Charles语气轻松地说。

“你这么急着去都柏林是为什么？”Erik平淡的问，伸手扭开了车子的音响。

还是在使用磁带？Charles无语地把音响关掉，“不为什么。”

Erik轻哼一声，不置一词。

Charles静坐着看向眼前的车头柜，一角类似相片材质的东西被夹在边缘，Charles好奇地把它抽出来。

“嘿！”仅仅看到两男一女在照片里，身旁的Erik已迅速伸手抽走了照片“这是私人物品。”

车厢内一阵压抑的尴尬。

“那么，我们现在经过那儿？”Charles尝试以轻快的口吻打破这阵尴尬。

但没有反应。

“好吧。”Charles吞了口唾液继续说道，“爱尔兰传说，在闰年的2月29日求婚成功，伴侣会幸福相伴一辈子。”

“我决定在那天向Howard求婚。”Charles说道，定眼看着车前的路飞速往后退。

“…………噗哈哈！”

“嘿！”Charles羞恼的看着龇牙大笑的Erik，“我不是为了让你取笑才说出来的！”

“抱歉，”Erik真的是开心的大笑着“这只是一个愚蠢的传说而已。”

“不，这不是愚蠢！”

“哦，得要多绝望才会相信这传说啊！”Erik说罢，重新打开音响。

“绝望？”Charles冷冷地重复着。

“你知道的，一个Alpha若真的想娶Omega，他会主动求婚的，否则，”Erik耸耸肩。

Charles没有应声，只是冷静地伸手把音响关掉，取出磁带，扔出窗外。

“你搞什么？”Erik迅速停车，“你没有权利乱丢别人的东西。”他朝Charles吼完就立马甩车门去捡磁带。

“你是个可悲的混蛋知道吗？”Charles也甩了车门走出来冲Erik喊道“你什么都不知道！”

“你以为自己是谁？愤世嫉俗，什么都看不顺眼！你就抱着你的厌世在那间残破的旅馆里孤独终老吧！”Charles站在车尾箱前，面对着Erik。

而Erik只是拿着磁带疾步走到Charles面前，紧贴着Charles俯视他的蓝眼睛，“那你又知道些什么？嗯？”

一股强大又无形的气场从Erik身上投射出来，是Alpha对Omega心理上的施压与胁迫。

Charles自昨晚以来，第一次清楚地意识到，Erik是一名Alpha，尚未标记的青壮年时期的Alpha，而且从生理的角度看他各方面都很优秀，荷尔蒙像水蒸气般热腾腾的散发出‘驯服’的信息，Charles觉得自己快要被它灼伤了。很显然，Erik一直隐藏着自身的气味，它太具侵略性了，同类会轻易被激怒，而Beta完全会倍感压抑，至于Omega，Charles觉得自己和Howard的标记似乎已经被这轻抚着颈脖的气味给抹去了，当然，这是不可能的，因为气味只能通过性交标记。可Charles真的觉得自己的标记变淡了，然后，早已震震微微的双腿支撑不住，Charles不得不靠上车子。

但停在下坡路上的车子由于没有换到煞车挡，从坡顶上滑了下去。瞬间，那股气味消失了，气场也不见了，Erik扶稳差点儿向后仰去的Charles，紧接着急忙跑去拦截自己的爱车，但还是迟了，车子像脱缰的野马，一路飞奔进了路边的池塘。

Erik和Charles气喘吁吁地赶到池塘边，无奈地看着飘在水上的“甲壳虫。”

“我的行李还在车上”


	4. 不守时的火车

Charles拉着箱包看着走在前面的Erik，车子已经被打捞起来拖回镇上修理了——“我放弃！现在我带你到最近的一个火车站，你可以去到都柏林。算上修理费，你给我400欧元”——Erik挫败的看着车子被拖拉机吊走，“然后，各走各的。”

清清嗓子，Charles冲Erik问道：“还有多远的路？”

Erik头也不回地说，“不知道。”

“可是现在已经是正午了，我连早餐都没吃，”Charles加快步伐跟上Erik，“你不饿吗？”

“不”

“好吧，我很饿，可以吃下两头牛了。”

Erik停住脚步，站定看着Charles，“我请客？”Charles显出讨好的表情，对那双灰蓝色的眼睛说道。

这间酒吧明显是足球流氓的集中营，但这是行走近半小时里目之所及唯一间算得上是“餐馆”的建筑物了，而Charles又累又饿又渴。

一个膀大腰粗的寸头站在吧台后面，身着蓝白相间的球服，“嘿，”Charles发现酒馆里都是Alpha，标记或未标记的，紧张的咽了口唾液，“请问这儿提供正餐吗？”

好吧，这酒保虽然面有煞气，但眼神很坦荡，“现在只有三文治，吊死和牛肉口味。”

“两份火腿，两杯黑麦啤酒。”其中一份是给Erik的，虽然他没答应Charles的午餐提议，但他后来行走的步伐放慢了，明显在寻找附近的餐馆。也虽然自打进了这间酒馆Erik就只是坐在门口边的长椅上，压根没有靠近Charles的打算，但Charles可以感觉到Erik在警惕地观察四周的环境——他把自己的气味再次隐藏了起来，他一定练过很多次才会做得这么好——Charles一边拿起啤酒喝了一大口后放回台上，一边起身拿起另一杯准备朝Erik走去。

“哟，美人”

光顾着用眼角打量Erik，Charles没有发现身边聚集了3个不怀好意的尚未标记的Alpha。

“这箱子真不错是吗？”为首的那个说道“毫无疑问，很高档，好质量。”

“嗯，是的。”Charles放好另一杯啤酒，站直身子面对这3个流氓，“但我看不出来这和你们有何关系。”

他们显然没料到Charles会有这种反应，不过单身的Omega敢来到这种乌烟瘴气的酒吧，还真够辣的。

“这样说好吗？美人，”流氓头头自认为很迷人的对Charles挑了下眉，“陪我们消遣一下嘛。”还伸手把箱包拖了过去。

没等Charles做出反应，就先感受到了那阵气息，“伙计，把东西还回去。”

这隐隐约约的气味击中了Alpha们的好斗因子，“你他妈算老几？”那3个流氓的注意力马上被转移到Erik身上，酒馆里剩余的人都转头围观，希望好戏上场。

Erik神色平常，“小人物而已。”他冷冷地回答，并迅速的躲开了击上鼻头的一拳，然后俯身躲过了从另一方向摔过来的木椅，直起身给迎面而来的暗算者来了记左勾拳，那人的嘴角被磕破了，鼻子也流出血来。

像鲨鱼闻到血腥味，酒馆瞬间吵闹起来，围观者站起来围成一圈叫嚣不休，刺激着圈子里的人。

流氓头子和另一个个子较高的Alpha左右夹击Erik，但Erik敏捷地用右手接住高个子的出拳，左手握拳直接朝那人的鼻梁击下，并错开了流氓头子的攻击，把高个子甩到流氓头子身上，两人站不稳地跌坐到地上。

Charles来不及叫好，那名先前被打得流鼻血的暗算者骂骂咧咧地走到他跟前，准备给Charles好看，结果Charles反应神速地抄起手边的那杯啤酒朝来人脸上泼去，并抬脚用力踹上他的膝盖，那人吃疼地跪在地上，Charles顺手就把手上的酒杯砸在低垂下来的后脑勺上。

Erik吃惊的看着Charles，“怎么？”Charles挑起嘴角笑道“很久没练过啦~”

那3人倒地不起，围观群众奚落着散去，酒保这时才端着分装好的三文治出来，看到地上躺着唉唉叫唤的3个头破血流的流氓，把餐盘扔在吧台上，厉声要求到：“闹事的都滚出去。”

Erik沉默的走去拉动箱包。  
Charles则小心翼翼地走上前去，边扔下零钱，边把三文治抓在手里。

“你很厉害啊！”Charles将三文治递给Erik，满足地咬上手中的另一个。

“谢谢，你也不赖。”Erik接过后也咬了口。

说完，两人相视一笑。这是这一路来，Charles发现Erik笑得最开怀的一次，比起在车上嘲笑自己那个“闰年计划”的龇牙咧嘴，这个笑容好看多了——眼角微皱，灰蓝色的眼睛在春日的阳光下变成撒着碎银的蓝绿色，嘴角咧得恰到好处，一点都不像是之前鲨鱼式的狞笑，还带有一丝的羞涩。

Charles发现他们的对视长了些，显然Erik也是这样觉得的，因为他马上游移开目光。

一路无言，不过拖着行李的变成Erik，Charles跟在他身后。

 

老James叹口气，心里嘀咕着，看来今天也不会有什么人坐车啦，刚想完，他就瞥见有人走了进来。

“您好，现在有开往都柏林的列车吗？”

老James看着这风尘仆仆的Omega，慢悠悠地说道，“你来得很及时。”

Charles兴奋的笑了起来，但它还没在脸上荡开，就听到眼前的老人家说：“下一班车在2小时47分后。”

 

小火车站的北边是一片丘陵，Charles坐在脱漆的木长椅上，眺望着一个又一个的山丘。

“那是贝纳坎贝利城堡。”Erik在他身边坐下，指着他们眼前最近的那个山丘说：“丘顶上的残垣断壁据说就是爱尔兰的十大奇迹之一，贝纳坎贝利城堡。”

“是吗？从未听说过。”Charles好奇的问道。

“爬上去不用20分钟，”Erik平静地望进Charles的眼睛邀请到，“要去消磨下时间吗？”

印象中的温带海洋性气候总是粘稠潮湿的，可这儿给Charles的感觉完全不同，也许一场暴雨过后的空气总是除却潮湿的清新湿润。

“你很爱他是吗？”

Charles正享受着西南风的安抚，却听到Erik突兀的问题，“谁？”Charles莫名其妙的反问。

“你的男友，Howard？”

“噢，”Charles被问得有些措手不及的“他，他是的，你知道，一个，Howard是实测天体物理学家，研究方向是恒星天文学。”Charles总算组织好语言回答了这个问题。

Erik有些好笑的望着Charles，“你爱他，还是爱他的身份？”

“怎么？Howard很优秀，我爱他的优秀。”Charles很自然的答道。

“好吧，那你又是做什么的？”Erik问。

“布置公寓，就是有人要出售房屋时，我负责设计家具的摆设，把它们布置得尽可能舒适美观。”Charles从脚下坑洼不平的路上提高注意力自豪的说，“我很擅长我的工作，向别人展示一种可行的空间计。”

“所以，别人买下的是房子，而家具不包括在内？”Erik皱起眉头问道。

“是的。”Charles耸肩回答。

Erik停下脚步，“当别人买下房子后，你就把家具搬走？”灰蓝色的眼睛有些困惑的望着Charles。

“是的。”Charles觉得情况有点微妙，似乎Erik对此有些不满。

果然。

“你不觉得这是行骗吗？”

“哈？”Charles难以置信地看着Erik嘴角的嗤笑，“等等，”他跟上Erik重新移动的步伐。“这就是你一贯的态度吗？”Charles恼火的追问“总把人往坏处想？”

“没有”Erik低头看着脚下的路，轻摇了头一下。

“没有？那会是谁啊？”

Erik撇撇嘴，“你就是一个。”

Charles没料想Erik会这样回答，有些吃惊。

但Erik并没有给更多的时间让Charles有所反应，“做个测试，”Erik大步走向前，转身面对Charles倒走着问，“如果你的房子着火了，舒适漂亮的房子，你有60秒的时间去抢救自己的物品，”Erik望着Charles说，“你会选择哪些物品？”

“哦，这”Charles添了下嘴唇，“我，我……”

“等你犹豫完，啥都被烧光了，包括你自己。”Erik打趣Charles道。

Charles无奈地看着Erik狡黠的笑容，好笑地反问：“那你呢？你那间小旅馆着火的话，你会带走什么？”

Erik的笑容慢慢隐去了，转回身。

“怎么？火舌烧上楼梯，酒瓶被热气熏烤得相继破裂”Charles走到Erik身旁，“你会带走什么？”

“我知道我会带走什么”Erik神色冷淡“但不会告诉你”说完这话，Erik旋即露出一个恶作剧得逞的笑容，从Charles身旁轻快的跑向前去。

Charles正打算追上他，却发现他们已经来到了残破的城堡下。

“这真是，太美了。”也许历尽周折，就是为了一睹此番美景，Charles站在坍塌的城墙下，望向沿着山丘背脊蜿蜒建筑的城堡，不禁发出这样的感慨。

“这城堡有什么故事吗？”Charles跟在Erik身后，他们正在向城堡的顶端前进。

“没什么特别的，”Erik回过身，伸手扶着Charles跳过他自己刚跨过的一个大土坑，“善与恶，爱与恨，忠诚与背叛。”见Charles已站稳，Erik松开手继续说道“所有的故事都是这样。”

他们终于到达顶端，铁轨就像一条墨黑色的蟒蛇曲延前行在黄绿色的丘陵间，火车站就像是微缩景观里的一个布景。深青色的云层厚重地在天边翻滚着，天空显得很低，Charles觉得自己从未如此的巨大，亦从未觉得自己如此的渺小。

Charles不知道身旁沉默着的Erik在想些什么，也许他也不忍叨扰，又或者Erik就像自己一样没有杂念，只想沉醉在前。Charles闭上双眼，深深吸入一口……

火车鸣笛的声音从远处传来。

“什”Charles连忙转身朝山下跑去，“哦！怎么会这样！”

紧接着，一声雷鸣，开始有雨滴落下，“上帝啊！”Charles恨不得自己可以多出两条腿以便能跑得更快一点。

“小心脚下！”Erik在后头朝Charles喊道。

当他们总算赶到时，最后一节车厢离开了月台。老James守着Charles的行李对狼狈不堪的两人说道：“抱歉，我忘了说这火车从未准时过。”


	5. Xavier-Lehnsherr夫夫

“天气预报还说今天不会下雨呢，小伙子们。”老James继续慢悠悠的说，“跟我来吧，天色不早了，得给你们一个住的地方。”

据James说，他家是开家庭旅馆的，而今天刚好是他和另一半结婚44周年的纪念日，但孩子们由于昨天的暴雨都无法回家庆祝了。

“对咯，你们是新婚夫夫出来旅游吗？”老James在进家门前回头问道，“我妻子是天主教徒，很传统的那种。”

“亲爱的，我回来了。”这是Charles第一次听到老James用正常的语速说话。

“哦~ 甜心~”一名有些发福的老妇人右手拿着块黄色的抹布在擦着餐盘，Charles发现她和她的丈夫一样都是Beta。

“他们是客人还是租客？”老James的妻子边亲吻丈夫的脸颊边问到。

“哦，我是Charles，这位是Erik，我们想租您们的房间住一晚。”Charles微笑着说。

“别听这孩子胡说，Lily，”老James说：“他们是客人。”

“哦~ 孩子你太可爱了，”Lilly微笑着伸手捏了捏Charles的脸。“你们是新婚？”

“是的！”Charles看了看站在身旁的Erik，发现他的脸上挂着奇怪的笑容。

“那 你们贵姓？”

“Xavier”

“Lehnsherr”

“嗯，Xavier-Lehnsherr”Charles有些僵硬的补充，而Erik连忙伸手揽过Charles的肩膀。

“我们结婚不久，对Charles来说姓氏这样组合着最不错了。”Erik貌似很轻松的继续说道，“您知道的，美式习惯。”

“称呼我们Charles和Erik就好。”Charles回揽Erik的腰，继续微笑着说。

“太可爱了！来，我带你们去看房间。”

呼~ Charles和Erik各松了口气。

 

“你知道，这张床，”Charles看着Erik说道，“很小，对吧？”

“我知道你想说什么，但我是不会睡地上的”Erik很干脆地说。

“我猜也是，”Charles伸手，掌心有一枚硬币，“掷硬币决定。”

“头你赢，字我输。”Erik答道。

“好~”Charles抛起硬币，“是字”

Charles觉得有些不对劲，但Erik已经用轻快的语气说“你可以选择在浴室过夜的。”

Charles看着Erik仰躺在床上，几乎霸占了整张床，边磨蹭着拿出换洗的衣物，边思索着刚才的对话。

好吧，但愿今晚不会太冷，Charles决定当务之急是洗一个热水澡。

Erik看着投射在浴室门帘上的身影，露出再次恶作剧成功的痞笑。——小傻瓜，还没反应过来——哦，Erik发现正在悠闲地涂抹沐浴露的身影停顿了一下，突然加快了搓洗的速度，终于忍不住轻笑出声。

“你这骗子！‘头你赢，字我输’？”Charles连衣服都没穿，下半身裹着浴巾就走出来了，“给我从床上下来！”说罢就把早就笑趴在床上的Erik拉下床。

Erik好不容易直起身子却发现Charles棕色头发由牛奶巧克力色变成了黑巧克力色，湿润的刘海服帖在额头上，热水把他的皮肤烫成嫩粉色。

Charles不知道是春风料峭还是Erik突然变得深不可测的眼神让自己的身子微微颤抖，也不知道自己为什么突然屏住呼吸。

房间里只剩下浴室里花洒不断出水的声音，Erik轻轻倾身移向Charles，小心翼翼地环过他的身子，注意没让两人有任何碰触，从Charles身后取了唯一一件丢在附近的衣物给Charles披上。

Erik清清嗓子，退出了Charles呼吸可及的范围，“轮到我去洗澡了。”说罢就将私底下向老James扯了个谎借来的衣物——这是某个顾客落在这儿的，看来尺码刚好合适你呀，小伙子——带进浴室，拉上门帘。

Charles直到Erik走进浴室才敢大口呼吸，然后他发现这件衣服是Erik的皮夹克，Charles觉得自己的脸颊突然燃烧起来。

笃笃笃，“孩子们，”是Lily，Charles连忙把思绪拽回来。

“嘿，您好，Lily”Charles打开门让Lily探了半个身子进来。

“我们晚餐会和另一对中年德国租客一起共用，我打算做小萝卜炖牛肚，”Lily微笑着问“喜欢吗？很好吃的。”

“不，Lily，让我们露一手吧”还未等Charles做出反应，Erik就在浴室里回答道，“您会感到吃惊的。”

“哦！既然如此我就等着你啦，Erik。”Lily高声的朝浴室方向喊道，“他身材可真棒，不是吗，甜心。”Lily小声地对Charles说道，还朝他使了个眼色，示意Charles望过去。

Charles一回头就看见不知何时已露出一道空隙的门帘后，Erik正站在那道空隙处对着镜子剃胡子。

浅麦色的肌肉恰到好处的附在高挑的骨架上，Charles想起了不久前揽过的腰。

 

“你知道吗，Erik，虽然我在苏格兰生活过一段时日，但我真不喜欢用各种内脏煮出来的汤。”Charles在黄昏中的菜园子里筛选着香芹，这菜园子是两位老人一手打理的，种着许多种类的蔬果，老James说一年四季都有收成。

“嗯哼，我知道”Erik把一棵紫椰菜从土里刨出来，“你是苏格兰裔美国人。”说完Erik拾起地上先前弄出的土豆，和椰菜一起都放进Charles面前的篓子里。

Erik望着挂在厨房屋檐下的鸡群和屋檐上挂着的半只熏火腿问“喜欢吃鸡还是吊死？”

Charles忍不住笑道：“发标准英音好吗？我想换个口味。”

Erik耸耸肩，走到鸡群里，挑选了一只刚换毛没多久的芦花鸡，迅速地扯断了它的头，“你挑选好了吗？”

Erik决定做三道主菜，一份汤，一道甜点，Charles则决定在旁打下手——因为某次煮早餐的经历Raven和Howard一致认为Charles完全没有烹饪的技能。

Erik先烧了锅热水来去鸡毛，而在烧热水的这段时间里，Erik“指使”Charles把土豆、椰菜、香芹、西红柿、蘑菇、韭葱还有小胡萝卜洗干净，Erik则取出面粉、糖和鸡蛋还有柠檬打算做派。

“怎么？”Erik把和好摊平的面皮铺在容器上，“都洗了好了？”Charles正站在Erik身旁看他搅拌着柠檬馅。

“是的，土豆要去皮吗？”

“要。”

“我还以为你只会做吊死三文治呢”Charles刨着土豆皮，打趣道。

“承蒙夸奖”Erik微笑着把馅倒入模具，“不介意的话，请关了烧水的炉火，把那只鸡扔进锅里。”

Erik把派放入烤炉后，再次指使Charles把西红柿对半切成四瓣，然后把蘑菇对半切成两瓣。

Charles看着Erik把平底锅放上炉子预热，再看看跟前自己切好的西红柿和蘑菇，觉得Raven和Howard是错的。

Charles把土豆泥、椰菜沙拉和黄油炖萝卜摆放好，折了些迷迭香摆放在自己私自从Lily挂在墙上的盘子对换了一下。

“这就是你说的‘展现’？”Erik手端红酒焖蘑菇鸡问，“还不算差。”

Charles微微一笑。

 

吃饭的时候Erik又一次让Charles大吃一惊，原来Erik的父亲是德国人，所以Erik的德语说得很棒。

“Das Abendessen ist sehr lecker”那对德国租客对这顿晚餐赞不绝口。

“Danke”Erik说道。

Charles觉得自己迷上了Erik的德语口音。

“瞧瞧这对爱情鸟！”老James为妻子的酒杯里注入新的红酒，“知道我们的婚姻是如何保存这么久的吗？”

两位老人深情对望，“是吻，孩子”老James朝Erik望去。

“哦~你这糟老头子！”Lily幸福的笑着把丈夫拥入怀里，亲吻了他。

老James满足的从妻子怀里抬起头说：“你们瞧，这就是秘诀，每次拥吻都像第一次，也像最后一次，难道不是吗？”

德国租客赞许的点着头，相互热切地拥吻起来。

几秒后，那两人还在法式热吻中难以自拔，“啊！这还真壮观~”Lily笑道。

他们才缓慢地停了下来。

四双眼睛盯着并排坐着的Erik和Charles，“来吧，孩子，轮到你们了。”他们热烈的劝说道，“给我们这帮老家伙开开眼。”

“哦！不必了，我们早些时候就已经亲过了”Charles抿抿嘴唇，抬起右手扶了下Erik的左肩。

“给点骑士精神，小伙子，”老James对Erik说道，“亲吻你的爱人吧！”

Erik拘谨的抬起头，咧嘴笑了笑就迅速朝Charles的脸颊上亲了一口。

“孩子，你怎么可以拿这来敷衍我们，”Lily不满道，“你落座吃饭前还这样亲了我呢！”

“他们，他们，害羞了。”那名中年Alpha说

“有啥好害羞的？”老James皱眉说道，“在座的都是朋友，而你们如此年轻，新婚燕尔，浓情蜜意。”

“你们彼此深爱，”老James继续说道，“我们都瞧出来了！现在，Erik，你赶快亲吻另一半！”说完还激动地拍了桌子。

Charles和Erik的缓缓把视线从桌子上方移到对方身上，Erik突然一鼓作气捧起Charles的脸亲了下去。

Charles想起了下午爬上城堡顶端时，自己有一瞬被眼前的景色震惊得说不出话来，似乎看到了一切，又什么都没有看到。

Erik觉得Charles的双唇很柔软，刚吃的柠檬派里的糖浆粘在了嘴角边，让Erik忍不住去舔舐，然后，那绵软可口的小嘴张开了条细缝，Erik尝到了混着葡萄酒的柠檬味。

上帝！我在做什么？！Charles发现自己居然已经把双手轻扶在Erik的腮帮两侧，不自觉的加深着这个吻，连忙睁开双眼，结束了这场亲吻。

一片鸦雀无声，Erik和Charles紧盯着各自的餐盘。

“呃，年轻人就是不一样啊！”


	6. 出乎意料的求婚

一路无言的走回房间，刚打开门，Charles充电中的手机响了起来。

“嘿！亲爱的！”Charles连忙接听，Howard愉快地嗓音传出。

“哦，嘿，Howard。”

“你猜怎么着？刚刚诺吉沙公寓的委员给回信了！我们获准入住啦！”

“哇！这真是太好了！”Charles机械地回应，看着Erik双手抱胸站在他面前。

“谁说不是呢？”Howard语气轻快。

“亲爱的，你在干嘛？”

“啊！我，我现在，身在柯克附近”Charles继续机械地说，发现Erik平静地转身朝浴室走去。

“什么？你到这儿来了？”Howard难以置信的问，“旅途顺利吗？”

“哦。”Charles回过神来，“不怎么样，有些糟。”

“哈！我不怀疑。”Howard笑说，“有鉴于你之前的出行经验，希望你没弄丢行李。”

“不，没有。”Charles深吸一口气，“Howard，我明天就会去到都柏林了，到时见好吗？我有些累了。”

“好的，甜心，好好休息。”

Charles放下手机，坐上床，看向在浴室搓洗着毛巾的Erik。

“我今晚睡床尾的躺椅。”Erik转身晾起毛巾，背对着Charles说。

Charles又望向那张窄小的椅子，不知道说些什么好。

Erik晾好毛巾径直走到椅子上坐了下去，神色如常的对Charles道，“晚安。”便顺手把身旁的台灯关了，只留下床头上的一盏壁灯投射出昏暗的暧昧光线。

Charles看着Erik仰靠上椅背，一股无力感从心底涌出，“晚安。”他说完也伸手拉下壁灯的开关。

房间陷入黑暗，唯有几缕月光穿过茫茫夜色，从轻薄的窗帘透出，残余下柔和的冷清，一片寂静。

 

“早上好，爱情小鸟们。”老James心情愉悦，“昨晚睡得好吗？”他对端坐在餐桌两端的人儿问。

“还好。谢了，James。”Erik淡笑着回应。

老James给他挤了个鬼脸，“我想也是的，毕竟……”

“啊！James，我想知道去都柏林最早的一班车是几点出发的。”Charles打断了老James的话。

“哦？你们这么快就要走了？”

“是的，时间有些紧迫。”

 

“有空一定要来看我们。”Lily站在月台上和他们告别，“没错，明年来参加我们的45周年纪念日吧！”老James对分坐在窗边的两人喊到，火车渐行渐远。

 

“抱歉，我昨天拖延了你的时间。”

Charles把头从记事本上抬起，Erik站在他面前，“不，没关系。我很喜欢那座城堡。”

又是一阵沉默。

Erik在看窗外的风景。Charles看着他考虑了一会儿，不得不问道，“你不愿意到都柏林是吗？”

Erik回过头，Charles发觉从昨晚回到房间后，Erik的表情一直这么平淡。

“我想先问你一个问题。”Erik倾身探过横隔在两人间的桌子，

“你只是希望有人陪伴而已，是吗？”

“什么？”Charles不解。

“你的求婚计划，”Erik目不转睛地盯着Charles，“我闻到了，你们没有结合。”

“什么？”Charles不得不庆幸整节车厢只有他们两个乘客，“你这样太无礼了！”Charles由于愤怒，嗓音被提高了，“为什么要说出这样的话？”

“因为只有真心相爱的人才会结合。”

“啊哈！这只是以讹传讹罢了！”Charles伸直起不知什么时候前倾的身体，“大把没有结合的Alpha和Omega婚后也幸福相伴了一辈子！”Charles一口气说完，皱着眉头难以理解的看着Erik，“说真的，你为什么要在这个时候表现得如此混蛋？”

“因为我曾订过婚，”Erik也直起了身子，“而那些没有结合的夫妻可以幸福一辈子，也许是因为他们最终都没遇到对的人。”

Charles吃惊地看着Erik起身，离开了这节车厢。

快要到站的时候Erik走了回来，两人都默不作声，假装之前的对话没有发生过。

 

“好了，”Charles拖着行李站在酒店外，回头对Erik说道，“我现在去酒店里的ATM机取钱给你。”

但Erik阻止了Charles的脚步，“不，不必了。”

“把那枚硬币给我就够了。”Erik轻声说。

“我不明白，”Charles觉得自己的声音有些哽咽，“你需要那笔钱。”

Erik望着Charles微红的眼眶说，“那间旅馆是我，Angel和Hank一起开的。”Erik伸手将Charles右眼滑落下的一粒眼泪抹去，“订婚后的第二天，Angel就和前天晚上来投宿的一名客人私奔了。”

“Hank则在我订婚前就决定继续自己的学业，不得不离开了。”

“他们就是照片里的另外两个人？”Charles发现自己不知何时哭了起来。

“是的。还记得你问我旅馆着火后想带走什么……”

“Charles？”

Erik抬头，看见一个同样是棕色头发的男子从酒店走了出来。

“Charles？是你吗？”Howard问。

Charles连忙伸手抹去脸上的眼泪，转过身，

“嘿！Howard！”

“甜心，你怎么了？”Howard诧异地看着Charles通红的双眼。

“没什么。沙迷了眼。”

“哦！亲爱的，没事吧？”Howard关切的问。

“没事”

“好的。”Howard仔细端详了Charles一下，扭头看着站在一旁的Erik问道，“这是哪位？”

“哦，这，这是Erik。”Charles说，“是他带我来这儿的。”

“啊！你好呀，Erik。”Howard笑着和Erik握手道，“他没麻烦到你吧？”

“没。”Erik回握Howard。

“好极了！要知道他可一点都不适合外出‘冒险’呢！”Howard一把揽过Charles，在他额头上轻轻烙下一个吻，“谢谢你。”说完又抱起Charles旋转了一圈，并亲吻了一下Charles的双唇，“亲爱的，我想死你了！”然后，他放开Charles，后退一步，单漆跪下，

“Charles Xavier先生，”Howard微笑着取出一个深蓝色的金丝绒小方盒子，打开，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

Charles目瞪口呆的看着Howard。

“别有压力，Charles，不过还有人在录像呢！”Howard稍显紧张地小声说。

Charles抬头发现果然酒店大堂里的客人都围在落地窗前，有几个还走了出来，马路边的行人也陆陆续续地围了过来，其中有几个手里还举着相机之类的东西。但Charles望了一圈，Erik却已经不见踪影了。

 

“瞧瞧！多棒啊！”Raven在视频里大喊，“哦！Stark夫夫！你们打算度完蜜月才回来吗？”

“这就要问你哥哥了。”Howard朝正在收拾衣物准备洗澡的Charles看去。

“Raven，我们会先回去的。”Charles走上前，“我知道你一直想为我操办婚礼。”

“是的！”Raven高兴道，“感谢上帝！Howard这木头总算是明白了你的暗示！”

“暗示？什么暗示？”Howard困惑地问。

“呃，邀请你一起住进诺吉莎的高级公寓就是希望可以和你结婚的暗示啊！”Raven回答，Charles在一旁面色泛红的皱着眉，神色有些害羞和尴尬。

“这个？”Howard放松一笑，“说到这，它确实是我求婚的原因。”

“我知道你一直都很想住进去，”Howard回头对Charles说，“天！那儿严格把关住户们的阶级身份是很有道理的，因为它们太棒了不是吗？那些设备，那些装潢。”

Howard兴奋地转回头继续对Raven说道，“我来都柏林那天接到了那些委员的电话，他们想知道我两的关系，你知道的，我可以听得出潜台词——这儿的人都很传统，如果你们结婚了，公寓就是你们的。”

“所以，我说，是的，我们已经订婚了。”Howard愉快地把这话说了出来，“然后，我当时就觉得，没错，我们交往的时间够长了，是时候结婚了。”

Raven在电脑前吃惊地看着他们，然后，酒店的火险警报器响了起来。

“哦！不是吧！”Howard抱怨道，“对不起，Raven，我们先下线了。”

Howard合起电脑，开始收拾东西。

“天！求婚的录像还没传上Facebook呢！”

Howard边说边把电脑，相机，钱包还有充电器之类的东西抱在怀里，扫视了一圈，发现其他行李物品被零散的四处摆放着，便抬起头说道，“Charles，你不打算……”

房门打开着，而自从Howard说出自己求婚的理由后就一直没吭声的Charles不知什么时候开始就已经离开了房间。


	7. 尾声

Alex端着一盘柠檬派走进来，在“磁场”暂停营业的第七天，也就是今天，3月1日，重新开张了，他、Sean和Riptide在厨房里帮忙。

事实上，大家都很高兴Erik重新振作起来，全都热切的来捧场。

有钱的，就往吧台上的贴有“救救‘磁场’”标签的铁通里丢零钱，而没钱的，如他们，则忙前忙后地招呼客人。

但居然有个白目的外乡人挑剔Erik制作的甜点。

“Erik，有客人投诉这个派的外皮太硬了。”

“什么？”Erik停下切菜的手，拿起台面上的一把叉子，从Alex手上的派戳下一块，尝了尝。

“做得恰到好处！”Erik愤懑地取下围裙，“我去找那人谈谈。”

Erik走进餐厅，站在中间，绞起双手抱在胸前问，“是哪个呆瓜觉得我弄的柠檬派不好吃？”

原本吵杂的餐厅一下子安静了下来。

“是谁？”Erik环视着餐厅里的人。

“是我，Erik。”

Charles从门边的一张餐桌旁站了起来。

End


	8. 番外一  Propose

“是我，Erik。”

Charles从门边的桌子旁站了起来，眼里饱含希望的望着Erik。

Erik明显没有料到会是Charles。

Erik走上前来，发现另一张椅子是空着的。“Howard呢？”

“我们分了。”Charles也从桌子旁走了出来，向前移动一步。

“我，”Charles希望Erik听到这个消息后会有所表示，但他依然神色平淡，无惊无喜。

“我们住的那间酒店发生了一起不是很严重的火灾，”Charles咽下一口唾液，并深吸一口气，“警报器响起时，我的钱包就摆放在一旁，Howard就站在我身边。”

Charles觉得自己的声音快要开始哽咽了，

“可是我脑子里什么都没在想，一片空白。”Charles缓缓朝Erik走去。

“或者，确切的说，我脑子里只想着一件事儿。”他终于走到了他面前。

“那就是你，Erik。”

Charles柔声说道，一粒眼泪又从右眼滑落下来，

“那时我只希望是你在我身旁，牢牢地握着我的手。”

“当我真的有了60秒钟去想自己可以带走些什么的时候，我发现自己拥有的没有一件是自己想要的。”

Charles正站在Erik跟前，抬着头，轻缓地呼吸着所爱之人呼吸过的空气，

“而我想要的，在这儿。”

Charles发现自己总算平静了下来，他看着那双像是透着几丝温柔的灰蓝色眼睛说，

“所以，这是我的求婚，Erik Lehnsherr 先生。虽然我现在对你不甚了解，但是我知道无论将来如何，我希望有你一直在我身边。”

但Erik只是轻摇着头，无奈一笑，转身离开了。

时间似乎被定格，Charles觉得自己的心脏停止了跳动，

“我猜这是你们丁格尔人拒绝的方式。”Charles深呼吸一口气，对正在好奇地打量这他的食客们说道，便迅速拉开旅馆的大门离开了。

Charles站在那天看日出的悬崖边，感到无法思考，寒冷无比。

“Xavier_Lehnsherr先生，你到底要去哪里？”

Erik坏笑的看着Charles吃惊地转回头，他亮蓝色的眼里盈满泪水。

“你拒绝了”

Erik走上前，一把揽过Charles的腰，把他紧紧按在胸前，抬起左手抹掉他的泪水。

“我什么都没说，只是去拿这个东西。”Erik放开Charles，从裤袋里取出一枚戒指。

“你真是没好好准备啊，求婚怎么可以没戒指？”Erik单漆跪下，

“我拒绝你的求婚，Charles Xavier先生，”Erik微笑，“因为我希望你可以答应我的求婚。”

“我希望我们可以一起计划将来，我希望我们可以一起度过以后人生中的每一天，无论贫穷富贵，无论生老病死，你所有的喜怒哀乐都有我陪伴在旁。”

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”Erik笑容灿烂，姜黄色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光。

Charles以为自己会泣不成声，但它确是如此平静，“是的。”

周围的一切都明朗起来，Erik的眼里含着点点微光，就像亿万星河都藏匿在这双灰蓝色的眼睛背后。

“是的。”Charles可以感觉到自己的脸上绽放出一个巨大的笑容，“我愿意。”

Erik抬起Charles的左手，把戒指套上他的中指，

“我抓住你了。”Charles拉起Erik，却被Erik反手用力一带，拥入怀中。曾经清冷的嗓音清冷不再，带着几乎灼伤Charles的热度在他耳边暗哑地说道，

“我抓住你了，meine Liebe*”（德语 my love，吾爱。google翻译是个好东西）

手轻抚过Charles光滑的面庞，“我想要吻你，”然后手指停在Charles唇边，小心翼翼地按压着那双绵软的红唇，

“让我吻你，Charles。”

Charles沉醉在Erik的气息中难以自拔，身子就像暴风中的小树苗一样在爱人怀里摇摇欲坠。他忍住了伸出舌头舔一下Erik手指的冲动，但忍不住微闭起双眼，把唇更朝前凑了凑，

“是的，请吻我，Erik。”Charles双眼迷离，轻声说着。

就算现在是世界末日又有何惧？我正亲吻着我的爱人呢，没有什么能比这令人感到更圆满，更幸福了。

海浪轻拍，微风习习，阳光普照，那对站在悬崖边上的恋人，柔情似水，缱绻缠绵。

End


	9. 番外二     Happiness

人群在远处欢呼着，Erik最后念念不舍地在Charles唇上轻啄了几下，抱起Charles转了一个圈，Charles大笑着紧紧回抱着Erik。

然后，他感觉到了，Charles发现自己的发情期提前了十多个小时。

“Erik。”Charles不安的喊道。

Erik疑惑的看着Charles神色紧张，双颊泛红，突然，他闻到了一股类似松脂混合着橙子花的香味儿，这股香味里还有一些别的东西，它挑逗地轻抚过Erik的鼻尖，滑过双唇，调皮地缠绕在Erik的脖颈，不依不饶。

Charles发情了。

“它提前了，”Charles趴在Erik胸口上，明显的察觉到第一波热流正在袭来，眼窝发烫，“不应该这样的，Erik，我，嗯啊！”

湿滑粘稠的液体滑了出来，一阵酥麻，“Erik。”Charles喘息着，双手用力地抓着Erik的衬衫。

Erik下体发紧，胃部在灼烧，他从未感到如此的饥渴。但Erik很清醒，他更小心的把自己Alpha的气息藏起来，因为现在任何一丝类似的气味都会让Charles更难耐。

亲了亲Charles的额头，“没事的，Xavier_Lehnsherr先生，”安抚正在隐忍得呜咽的爱人。

Alex他们期待着这对刚订下盟约的爱人走过来，好接受大家的祝福，但Erik只是回头挥挥手，就打横抱起另一半朝反方向走去。

“那是什么意思？”Alex和Sean不解地问，“我猜是‘大家随意，不用管我们’的意思。”人群中有人回答。

“上帝！Erik你在做什么？”Charles挣扎着，感觉到那润滑的液体已经浸湿了内裤，估计它们也沁出到裤子上了，而自己的臀部现在正贴着Erik手臂的内侧——天！他一定感觉到了。

“嘘嘘，别动，Charles，我现在大部分精力都花在保持头脑清醒上了。”Erik重新抱稳Charles，“而我正要带你去一个无人打扰的清净地方。”

Erik走到一处明显比其他临海悬崖要矮得多的悬崖边，Charles发现有一栋砖石构造的小屋立在上面，“是我父亲为我母亲建造的，”Erik走上台阶，示意Charles在左边的前廊扶手上的第二个花盆底下取出钥匙。

Charles颤抖地把钥匙对准锁口，“朝右扭。”Erik再次紧了紧抱着Charles的双臂。

咔哒，门开了。

Erik小心地把Charles放在壁炉前的深蓝色的羊毛地毯上，走上前准备生火。

Charles侧躺着，把脸埋入柔软的毯子里，闻到了环保洗涤剂的味道以及Erik身上那阵混着冬青木、豆蔻还有烟草的香味，微闭起双眼，缓缓的蹭了蹭。

他一定经常到这儿来，躺在这张毛毯上。Charles想到这儿，睁开双眼，望着正背对着他生火的爱人，这儿真的很清净，只有Erik的气息残留在这儿。

Erik被火熏烤得松开了扣子，整个胸膛被露了出来，他将把火钳靠在壁炉旁，起身，回头，看见Charles正望着他傻笑。

“怎么了？”Erik脱鞋走上地毯，半跪在旁，“第一波热流过去了？”便把Charles的鞋子也脱了。

“是的，Xavier_Lehnsherr先生。”Charles撑起身子，抬起右手抚摸着那片胸膛，平滑，就像Raven看的言情小说里写的那样“丝绒包裹着的钢板”，不，比那更好，Charles可以感受到那颗在温热的胸腔下跳动着的心脏。

这个人是我的。

Charles直起身，手使劲地把Erik推坐在地毯上，把双腿跨在Erik的髋骨两边。

Erik宠溺的笑着扶上Charles的腰，看着他满脸通红，忙着解开Erik身上所有的扣子。

“哦，Xavier_Lehnsherr先生，难道你自己身上的衣服不用脱下来吗？”

Charles总算把Erik裤子上的扣子解开了，他把拉链拉下来，看到隆起的白内裤被前液打湿了，这才发现房间里充满了Erik的气息——耶稣基督！我是有多专心的在脱Erik的衣服啊！

“我自己脱。”他探身向前，朝Erik的左耳边吐出这句话，然后，站起身来。

Charles只是很自然的在脱衣服，除开动作缓慢，并且双眼紧盯着Erik之外。

Charles把针织衫外套脱了下来，只留下那件领子过大的白色纯棉圆领T恤，露出大半个左肩。接着，他站起来，缓缓地解开已经被弄湿的牛仔裤，连着将内裤也脱了下来。

Erik看着眼前除开白色袜子和T恤就几乎一丝不挂的爱人在橘黄色的火光中用那双如海水般蔚蓝的眼睛望着自己，他的勃起在T恤下摆显现着。

“过来。”Erik声音沙哑。

不需要说第二次，Charles就颤巍巍地走上前，把自己的臀部按压上Erik在内裤下变得更大的阴茎上，两人都忍不住仰起头，发出一声叹息。

“啊！”Charles双手抬起，轻抚上正把头埋在自己颈间的Erik的头发，第二波热流已经到了。

这比之前任何一次流出的液体都要多，Charles感觉到它们就像潮涌一样，迅速而凶猛地喷发出来。Erik也发出一声叹息，因为自己的内裤被Charles弄得更加湿淋淋。

并且Charles还感觉到自己的气息和Erik的混在了一起，变成一种新的，难以言喻的味道，而这味道令他感到安全。

不住地用臀部摩擦着Erik越来越大的勃起，“嗯哈，Erik，”Charles扭头看到那层薄薄的白色布料已被湿透，他可以明显的看到Erik整个阴茎的形状——真的很大，还很长。Charles  
不知道自己早已通红的脸颊还能不能变得更红。

“喜欢吗？”Erik沿着白皙的颈项一路亲吻上去，最后含上白嫩的右耳垂，“告诉我。”

滚烫的气息喷在耳边，Charles没有吭声，但是他拉起环在自己腰边的左手，把它按上自己的半边臀部，再拉过右手放在自己的勃起上，然后微低下头，凑上Erik的耳边说，“很喜欢。”

原本一直把头埋在Charles颈边的Erik怒吼一声，抬起头，狠狠地吻上Charles。

与之前缠绵甜蜜的吻不一样，这个吻激烈而火辣。Erik时轻时重的吮吸着Charles的双唇，还不断地把Charles的舌头含在嘴里舔弄，双手还没有停下动作——右手玩弄着Charles的阴茎，左手揉搓着Charles的臀瓣——这还不算，Erik居然摆动起自己的髋骨，胀大的性器不断的透过湿漉漉的内裤摩擦着Charles的穴口。

我的天！Charles双手胡乱地抓着Erik的头发，还有一波热流才到真正的发情期啊！而现在的Charles根本就不知道第二波热流到底有没有过去。

Erik亲吻着瘫软的把头靠在自己左肩上的Charles，听着他在自己耳边婉转地呻吟，右手的速度不断加快。

“嗯啊！Erik！”Charles抬起左手放在Erik的心口上，“Erik”他轻泣着，“快点儿。”

用力的勒紧它的头部，拇指来回划过那个小孔，“哦！Erik！”Charles叫喊着，高潮了。

Erik边喘着粗气，边来回抚摸着身上这具轻喘着的，被情欲熏成嫩粉色的柔韧纤细身子，阴茎在爱人身下跳得生疼。

“Erik，”Charles耳语道，从他身上爬下来，再次把Erik推倒，两手扶着Erik的大腿，趴上他的下腹，

“Charles”Erik望进那双似乎承载着海水的亮蓝色眼睛，“Charles。”

像是明白Erik想表达的是什么意思一样，Charles低下头，用牙齿咬开了早就湿透不堪的内裤，它弹跳了出来。

真的，真的很，巨大。

Erik轻抬起胯下，让Charles把裤子脱下来，顺便脱了袜子，再让Charles把挂在身上的衬衫脱下。

现在Erik一丝不挂，巨大的阴茎笔直的勃起着。

Charles并没有如Erik所想趴上他的身子，而是坐在Erik打开的双腿间，把自己的双腿分开，露出被摩擦得通红的穴口，朝它伸进一根手指，然后是两根，再接着是三根，粘稠的液体从洞口与手指相接的缝隙里流出来，滴落在羊毛地毯上。

“啊~ Erik”Charles在Erik面前用三根手指操着自己，头向后仰着，细长的颈脖上布满深浅不一的吻痕，胸前的红缨透过轻薄的棉布凸起着，原本宽大的T恤领子被扯得更大了，几乎露出了整个肩膀。

Erik希望自己可以忍着，直到爱人爬过来，求自己操他。但是，Erik忍不住了。

Charles正觉得自己的扩张已准备好了，想要开口求Erik，却发现自己已经被Erik压在身下了。

“你总是这样吗？”Erik有些愤懑地含咬着Charles的下唇，伸出一根手指和Charles的手指一起插进不断流出蜜汁的小穴口。

“啊~！”Charles的欲望又精神抖擞起来。

“嘘~~”Erik用力地握着它，Charles忍不住吃疼的闷哼一声，“回答我，宝贝，你总是这样放荡地准备着自己吗？”

“不”Charles娇喘着，“Erik，不，我从未这样做。”

“很好。”说罢，Erik移开两人的手指，把硬的要死的家伙塞进了Charles温暖湿润的身体里。

“啊！”Erik叹息道，这里就像有生命一样，柔软而又有力的不断地绞缠着自己的性器。

Charles则被那大家伙压上了前列腺，抵到了子宫口，有些疼，但是快感占据着大部分，Charles几乎都无法发出声音了，尤其当Erik开始移动的时候，没几下他就又泄了一轮。

Erik不得不空出原本揽着Charles腰的左手握紧自己阴茎的下端，好让自己不被高潮中的甬道弄得缴械投降。

 

等Charles的射精停下来之后，Erik伸手把Charles脚上的袜子脱了，让他把脚缠上Erik的蜂腰，并把自己的性器推得更深了。

正在高潮余韵中的Charles模糊的觉得有些东西不一样了，可还没等他反应过来，就被Erik一把抱起，他整个身子的重量一下子全都压在自己和Erik的结合处。

等等！

Charles彻底清醒过来，看着眼前微笑着的Erik，一阵无从明说的幸福之感油然而生，“是结。”

“是的，”Erik看着Charles开始泛红的眼眶，轻声说道，“它变得越来越大了，感觉到了吗？”

Charles用力的抱紧Erik，把头埋在Erik的胸口间，“我们就要有孩子了。”

Erik移动了一下还未开始射精的阴茎，让自己可以更好地看到Charles的脸，喘息地问，“你愿意要孩子吗？”

Charles抬起低垂的头，望着Erik的双眼说道，“非常愿意。”

Erik灿烂一笑，边吻上Charles红肿的双唇，把Charles身上的棉T恤卷起露出胸前的红缨，边用力的把整个性器推进甬道中。

Charles被那比起Erik粗壮的阴茎还要大好几倍的结给刺激得将甬道绞得更紧，Erik没有阻止自己这一次的射精冲动，把精液射进了子宫口。

结牢牢的堵住穴口，确保所有精液都流入了孕育生命的土地。

整个结合过程很漫长，Erik最终有时间把Charles的棉T恤脱掉后，便埋头啃咬着樱红的乳头，还用腹部挤压Charles稍显疲软的性器。

Charles早就软倒在Erik的臂弯里了，无论是生理还是心理上一波又一波的快感叠加着，最后刺激得他四肢无力，只能随着Erik或急或缓的动作摆动腰肢。

“哺乳期你这儿会隆起来，”Erik细碎的吻着Charles的耳朵，左手抱腰，右手揉搓着胸前的两颗小石榴，“我迫不及待想看着孩子含着它们入睡的情形了。”

Charles脸红耳赤的听着，却不得不承认说着这些话的Erik性感得要命，而且自己确实也很期待，或者说，自己更期待，“那你到时可不要和孩子抢奶喝”

END


	10. 番外三   March the 2nd , 2016

有什么东西温柔地抚过自己的背，Charles轻轻呻吟着，他想知道那是什么，因为那感觉很舒服。但全身上下都陷在幸福的满足里，他甚至无法睁开双眼，像是麻醉了，被爱。

然后停在背上的东西缓缓下滑到腰间，意识渐渐回笼，Charles感觉到了，是Erik的手。

Charles终于睁开眼睛，看到被压在身下的羽绒枕，才知道自己已经被Erik抱到床上了。

“你终于醒了，”Erik用恰好的力道舒缓着Charles肌肉的不适，让Charles忍不住再次满足的呻吟出声。

见状，Erik忍不住温柔的笑着凑到Charles的耳旁，“泡澡的整个过程中，你都在我怀里乖巧的安睡，本来还想在浴缸里试试。”说罢，满意的看到绯色爬上了爱人的双颊。

Charles转过身，Erik不得不停下按摩，看着他。

“也许我们今天可以尝试一下。”Charles用自己那双水蓝色的大眼纯真的望着Erik说，相当高兴的发现爱人的呼吸明显一滞，“Charles”Erik惊叹，然后毫不犹豫地吻上了花瓣般娇嫩的双唇。

这种情况是从未有过的，而Charles知道，哪怕是发情期结束了，自己也依然会难以抑制的渴求Erik的体温熨帖着自己。

没错，世上总会有个人是你巴不得与之灵魂相融肌肤相切的，因此，真庆幸他遇到了。

哦！天啊！——沉浸在热吻中的Charles突然想到了一件事，不得不推开Erik，“我忘了一件重要的事，Erik。”

****************************************************

Raven快担心死了，距Howard打来电话说Charles在酒店的火灾现场失踪至今已过了24小时，期间Raven一直尝试与Charles通话，但一直联系不上。

上帝！我必须亲自去爱尔兰一趟！Charles已进入发情期啦！ 

*********************************************************************  
Azazel边安抚着妻子边与Howard一起同前来的警务人员和大堂经理进行交涉。

“所以，”Raven难以理解地重复，“他是只身离开的？”

“是的，录像是这样显示的。”

“他没带走任何行李物品吗？”Raven转头问Howard。

“警方追踪到Charles昨天用信用卡买了张去柯克的火车票，然后就再也没有其他线索和记录了。”Howard苦恼地扶着额头，“Raven，你说他是生我的气了吗？Charles把戒指留下来了。”

好吧，你这白痴，“我不知道，但是你的求婚理由确实一点也，不动人。”Raven没好气地回应。但即使是这样，Charles你怎么可以一声不响的出走呢！

“警方已经在继续搜查了，现在，你们都累了……”

Azazel话还未完，Raven的手机就响了起来，是一个陌生的号码，大家突然感到有些紧张。

“你好，”Raven不安的接通电话。

“嘿，Raven，”

“天！Charles！你还好吗？”Raven激动地问，身旁的Howard和Azazel都紧张地盯着她，神色期待。

“啊，我很好，你是怎么了？为什么听起来如此不安？”

很好。这句话还真该说啊。

“我怎么了？”Raven提高声调“我那在发情期里的哥哥失踪了近65小时！”

“你说我能怎么了？我简直好得不能再好！风尘仆仆地赶到爱尔兰来场寻觅芳踪之旅！”

“所以，你，Charles Xavier，最好快点告诉我你人在哪儿！”

电话那一头沉默了几秒，“我很抱歉，Raven，让你们受惊了。”

“嗯哼，你知道就好，告诉我地址。”

“哦，呃，这事儿有些复杂，如果可以的话，我后天到Howard的酒店与你们碰面好吗？你们还住在那儿吧？”

“什么？”Raven难以置信的说，“老天做证，Charles，我们都报警了！你最好现在，立刻，马上，解释清楚！”

“Raven，电话里是……”

“Charles，让我来说吧。”Raven目瞪口呆地听到一个男人在电话另一端接过哥哥的话头，用一把性感无比的声线说：“你好，Raven，我是你哥哥的未婚夫，Erik。等他的发情期一结束，我们就会去都伯林找你们。祝日安。”然后电话就挂断了。

Raven在消化着刚听到的信息，Azazel和Howard看她吃惊的表情，不安地问，怎么了？

“耶稣基督！Charles私奔了。”

End


	11. 番外四    一件鸡零狗碎却又不得不说的事儿

Luck对面前眼睛蓝得有些吓人的Omega说，从丁格尔坐车到柯克，而柯克就在爱尔兰。

上帝保佑！还好他是美国人，不然，谁会不知道丁格尔就在爱尔兰？？

唉！说实话，Joy下次不可以再这样广播了，总不能图省事，是吧？分明Duff每天这个时候都要开船回丁格尔，什么叫“所有开往爱尔兰方向的渡轮班次已停驶”？每次都要帮忙打马虎眼！

“不客气。”Luck还没说完，这名Omega就匆匆忙忙地离开了。

这么赶时间？好吧，希望他可以顺利的按时到达。

END


End file.
